Memory
by Suki Pie
Summary: Secret's Side Of The Story/AU! "Tetap di sampingku. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat, Tetsuya."/"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku membeli majalah Mai-chan pulang nanti,"/"Menyenangkan sekali bukan, Kurokocchi?"/"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini."/Warning Inside! Review please? Happy reading! XD


_"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak kami untuk keluar, Ryouta?"_

_"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ayolah, kita tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama, bukan? Aominecchi selalu saja balapan walaupun berkali-kali aku sudah melarangnya. Lalu Akashicchi selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan di saat libur seperti ini. Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kapan lagi kita mendapatkan waktu bebas seperti ini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tetsuya, apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?"_

_"Tetsu, kau berikan apa Kise sampai ia jadi seperti itu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ayolah… kalian tidak ingin pergi keluar dengan model sepertiku?"_

_"Di sini kau bukan model, Kise."_

_"Tidak perlu merengek seperti itu, Ryouta."_

_"Lebih baik kalian pergi saja. Aku akan menjaga rumah," _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tidak boleh!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Eh, itu maksudku, apa kau tidak takut sendirian di rumah, Tetsu?"_

_"Kurokocchi jangan seperti itu-ssu. Aku juga ingin Kurokocchi ikut!"_

_"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke kamarku lagi tanpa izin, Tetsuya,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Memory"**

**Secret's Side of Story**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). And anything. **

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :'D**

* * *

"Ramai sekali-ssu! Seperti biasanya,"

"Jangan berteriak, Kise! Sudah tahu di tengah-tengah lautan manusia, bagaimana kalau penyamaranmu nanti terbongkar?"

"Daiki, bisa-bisa penyamaran Ryouta terbongkar gara-gara suaramu itu,"

"Hei, kenapa aku yang jadi disalahkan?"

"Aominecchi norak,"

"Ap—Enak saja!"

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan begitu mendapati—lagi-lagi—pertengkaran kecil di depannya terjadi. Ini kelima kalinya ketiga kakak beradik itu bertengkar, berdebat, atau hal lainnya yang melibatkan perbedaan pendapat. Dimulai dari hal yang kecil dan tidak penting, berakhir menjadi acara teriak-teriakan bahkan saling menghina. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mau mengalah, termasuk si kakak tertua. Ya, Kuroko tahu kalau sifat Kise Ryouta sendiri memang kekanak-kanakan. Berkebalikan dengan adik keduanya yang cenderung lebih tenang dan kalem. Lalu si anak tengah… entahlah, Kuroko merasa kalau diri seorang Kise Ryouta bahkan Akashi Seijuuro bisa menempel pada sifat Aomine Daiki.

Ah, sungguh, mereka bertiga memang keluarga yang unik. Walau terkadang menyebalkan.

Seperti yang Kise katakan sebelumnya, suasana di persimpangan jalan Shibuya memang selalu ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Membuat mereka harus terpaksa berdesak-desakan dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Lampu jalanan masih berwarna merah, begitu pula lampu di seberangnya.

Sepasang mata bulat Kuroko menatap datar pada kedua tubuh tinggi yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sedikit tertawa dalam hati karena Kise dan Aomine yang berdiri di depannya itu masih saja berdebat. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah itu, ekor matanya melirik ke samping. Akashi berdiri tepat di sana. Raut wajahnya datar, begitu pula dengan sorot matanya. Ah, dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun, pemuda bersurai merah itu selalu terlihat sinis. Atau mungkin itu memang sifat aslinya. Lihat saja bibir tipisnya yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum, dan—

"Tetsuya?"

—kedua iris mata dwi warna yang saat ini tengah menatap dirinya heran. Eh? Tunggu…

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

_Oh dear…_

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Astaga! Mengapa ia bisa kehilangan kontrol seperti itu? Memandang Akashi Seijuuro dalam waktu seperkian detik bahkan sampai pemuda itu pun menyadari dirinya tengah ditatap. Tidak… tidak… Kuroko Tetsuya apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Seharusnya ia tidak perlu ikut. Ya, seharusnya ia menjaga rumah saja. Atau ia perlu kabur sekarang juga?

"Kau sudah berada di sini, jangan berpikir untuk pergi seenaknya, Tetsuya."

Kepala biru muda itu menoleh. Kali ini ia yang menatap Akashi dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

_Baby blue_ bertemu dengan _heterochrome_. Datar dan sinis. Mencoba saling memahami hanya dengan tatapan mata. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Tak ada kalimat tanya yang terlontar. Bertukar pikiran? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu. _Mungkin_.

"Lupakan," surai merah itu berpaling, tidak berniat melanjutkan. "Tidak penting,"

Tepat pada saat itu, lampu tanda menyebrang menyala. Tak perlu perintah atau peringatan, kerumunan orang maupun dari arah kiri atau kanan mulai berjalan. Berbaur di tengah-tengah kota. Meramaikan persimpangan jalan Shibuya.

Kise dan Aomine yang lebih dulu berjalan di depan Kuroko. Masih dengan perdebatan kecilnya, tentunya. Hanya saja diselingi dengan gelak tawa dan pukulan ringan di bahu masing-masing. Ada canda di sana, juga batas pemisah yang menghilang. Hal kecil, memang. Namun hal itu tidak bisa mencegah sudut bibir Kuroko terangkat, melengkung secara simpul. Seharusnya ada seseorang di tengah-tengah mereka. Ah, Akashi, benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, soal Akashi—

"Akashi—"

—sejak kapan sosoknya sudah menghilang?

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada tanda-tanda ciri khas rambut merahnya. Kembali ia menghadap depan, kali ini Kise dan Aomine tidak berada dalam pandangannya. Begitu menyadari Akashi tidak ada di sampingnya, sedangkan Kise dan Aomine tidak ada di depannya, langkah Kuroko otomatis berhenti. Seperti orang kebingungan, dalam ekspresi wajah yang datar. Ah, biarlah. Mungkin ketiga orang itu sudah sampai disebrang. Kuroko kembali melangkah, cerobohnya, dengan segera seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibirnya terpaksa ditahan ketika seseorang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan menyenggol bahunya. Tubuh kecilnya mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh jika satu lengannya tidak ditarik dengan paksa sehingga membuat keseimbangannya tetap utuh. Begitu pula dengan bahu kirinya yang tertahan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko mendongak. Nada itu memang terdengar membentak, dalam irama bisikan. Matanya berkilat tajam, mengintimidasinya secara perlahan. Menembus hamparan laut luas dibalik sepasang iris biru Kuroko. Beruntunglah Akashi menahannya, ia tidak perlu repot-repot terjatuh. Akashi memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyebrang jalan.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Jepang atau bukan? Menyebrang jalan saja tidak bisa." Akashi bergumam gusar, menarik—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret—Kuroko agar berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko datar, tak ada penyesalan di dalamnya. "Begitu melihat ke dapan, Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sudah tidak ada,"

Diam adalah hal Akashi lakukan untuk saat ini. Kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka seperti tak ada habis-habisnya. Sepanjang itukah persimpangan jalan Shibuya? Atau Akashi yang sengaja memperlambat langkah mereka?

"Kau ini… benar-benar…"

Sungguh, tak ada satupun hal yang bisa diucapkan Kuroko. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan tangan Akashi yang mencekal sikunya kini merayap ke bawah hingga menyentuh tangannya, berhenti di jemarinya, lalu menautkan kelima jarinya sendiri dengan jari Kuroko. Erat. Juga tegas. Tak ada keraguan di sana.

Kuroko tertegun. Entah karena hembusan angin saat itu yang membuat wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggigil, atau karena kehangatan Akashi yang menjalar di setiap saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu, atau menolak untuk tahu. Yang jelas, Kuroko bisa merasakan kehangatan itu sampai wajahnya.

Hangat. Tangan itu hangat.

"Tetap di sampingku. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Akashi!"

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka. Melebar sedikit, mengerjap beberapa kali, setelah itu pupilnya kembali terfokus. Kepalanya terangkat, tangan kanannya yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan tadi terkulai hingga bertumpu pada tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja. Iris berbeda warna itu menajam, menatap orang di depannya kesal.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk berteriak seperti itu, Shintarou?" tandasnya jengah. Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat, begitu pula dengan kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul penuh.

"Tidak ada," jawab Midorima asal, tangannya terangkat membetulkan kacamata. "Lalu, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tertidur di perpustakaan, Akashi?"

Tertidur? Akashi termenung, ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya tertidur. Di perpustakaan sekolah pula. Apalagi semburat jingga sudah menyembul di balik kaca jendela besar tepat di sampingnya. Ruang perpustakaan sudah sepi, kecuali penjaga perpustakaan dan Midorima tentunya. Ah, berapa lama ia tertidur? Berjam-jam 'kah?

"Shintarou, berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Midorima memandangnya sejenak, setelah itu membuka mulut. "Entahlah. Aku baru saja kemari untuk mengembalikan buku dan melihatmu tertidur di sini. Dan kau tahu…"

Alis Akashi terangkat,

"…kau membuat penjaga perpustakaan menunggu sampai kau terbangun. Katanya kau kelihatan nyenyak sekali. Ia jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu,"

Pendengaran Akashi tajam. Setajam ia bisa mendengar nada geli yang terselip ketika Midorima mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Katanya kau mengigau, Akashi,"

Kening Akashi berkerut samar. Mengigau? Sejak kapan ia bisa mengigau? Jujur saja, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu. Sungguh.

"Memang…" walaupun begitu, Akashi tetap penasaran apa yang ia katakan ketika berada di alam bawah sadarnya. "Apa yang kukatakan?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu berdeham sebentar, membetulkan letak kacamata, setelah itu menghela napas sambil memandang Akashi.

"Kalau tidak salah… kau mengucapkan nama seseorang," ujar Midorima, ragu.

"Nama?"

"Ya… 'Tetsuya'. Itu yang kau katakan."

Akashi terdiam.

"Tetsuya itu… temanmu? Siapa dia?"

Satu detik, Akashi tidak bergerak. Dua detik, sudut matanya melirik Midorima. Tiga detik, helaan napas panjang terdengar, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Empat detik, Akashi menggeleng pelan. Hingga pada lima detik… seulas senyum simpul tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu, Shintarou. Aku mengucapkan namanya karena kebetulan aku ingat? Atau… merindukannya, mungkin?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsu! Bagaimana ini?! Kita berdua terpisah dengan mereka!"

Katakanlah Kise Ryouta itu sebuah peta dan Akashi Seijuuro sebagai kompasnya. Namun ketika kompas yang berguna sebagai petunjuk arah itu terpisah dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak mengenal Tokyo dan peta yang sulit dibaca bagi Aomine Daiki, saat itulah Kuroko dan Aomine tidak bisa menemukan jalan yang benar. Ya, lebih tepatnya mereka tersesat. Tanpa tahu jalan. Jangan tanya Aomine karena laki-laki itu hanya ingat jalan yang dilaluinya dengan motor sebagai jalur balapan. Sedangkan jalan yang digunakan oleh pejalan kaki sudah menjadi lain soal bagi Aomine.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengenal Tokyo, Aomine-kun," raut wajahnya tetap sama. Tidak ada raut kepanikan di sana. Begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya, yang dengan teliti melihat Aomine dengan berbagai umpatan dan racauan tidak jelas tentang perkara tersesatnya mereka. Menyalahkan Kise dan Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Walau dalam hati Kuroko bertanya-tanya mengapa Aomine sempat-sempatnya berhenti di sebuah toko loak yang memajang majalah dengan _cover_ Horikita Mai? Sambil menyeret tangannya pula. Siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan di sini?

"Sial!" Aomine menendang salah satu penyangga lampu taman di dekatnya. Gara-gara tersesat, mereka berdua memutuskan istirahat sebentar di taman kota terdekat. Menikmati pemandangan taman dengan berbagai orang yang berkunjung sambil duduk di tepi kolam air. Entah itu bersama teman, kekasih, atau keluarga. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang berstatus tersesat untuk saat ini.

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan Aomine. Biarlah laki-laki itu melampiaskan kekesalannya, toh nanti juga ia akan lelah dengan sendirinya. Kuroko menunduk, menatap kosong pada layar ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Kise dan Akashi, namun tak ada tanda-tanda mereka mengangkatnya. Tidak tahu karena jaringannya yang buruk, atau mungkin kondisi Kise dan Akashi yang panik sehingga tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

"Mereka itu, benar-benar!" lelah akhirnya datang, Aomine mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. Masih di tempat yang sama, tepi kolam. Sama sekali tidak khawatir apakah nanti ia akan terjatuh ke dalamnya dan berenang bersama ikan-ikan di sana. Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi, setelah itu mendengus dengan keras.

"Aomine-kun benar-benar tidak mengenal Tokyo?" tidak ada maksud menghina di dalamnya, tapi seperti itulah yang didengar Aomine ketika Kuroko mengatakannya.

"Jangan mengejekku, Tetsu!" serunya kesal sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Kuroko, "Aku jarang berjalan di keramaian seperti ini, mengganggu saja!"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mengangguk. Tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, sebenarnya. Tapi lebih baik ia diam daripada mendengarkan segala cercaan yang akan Aomine lontarkan nantinya.

"Aarrgh! Sialan! Kise, Akashi! Dua-duanya menyebalkan! Tidak tahu kita berdua begitu menderita, hah?!"

Benar 'kan…. Aomine pasti akan melakukannya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko mendengar kalimat tadi yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Lama-lama ia bosan mendengarnya. Lagipula, terpisah dengan Kise dan Akashi lalu tersesat seperti ini, membuat Kuroko teringat akan sesuatu. Kalau sebenarnya ia—

"Tetsu, apa kau lapar?"

—ya, memang itulah yang terjadi. Tidak tahu ia mendengar suara perutnya atau tidak, yang jelas kondisi Kuroko saat ini memang seperti yang dikatakan Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "_Un_,"

Aomine sempat tertegun. Lebih tepatnya geli mendapati sikap Kuroko saat ini. Lihat saja wajah polosnya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan. Sungguh, Aomine ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Tetsu! Kau ini…" suara tawa itu lepas. Juga ringan. Ditepuknya punggung Kuroko pelan—walau bagi Kuroko itu menyakitkan—setelah itu mengacak helai rambut _baby blue_-nya asal. Cengiran di wajah Aomine tak menghilang. Dan semakin lebar ketika sang subjek bulliannya hanya memberengut dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar," bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Aomine bangkit berdiri. Menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko sekali lagi, lalu berkata, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membeli sesuatu,"

Tidak mengangguk, tidak juga mengiyakan. Sepasang iris langitnya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawa Aomine pergi. Berlari-lari kecil, dan menghilang dalam kerumunan kecil pengunjung taman.

Ah, baiklah. Setelah Kise dan Akashi menghilang, kini Aomine yang lenyap. Napasnya berhembus pelan, setelah itu kepalanya mendongak. Langit tidak terlalu cerah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya mendung. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mungkinkah akan turun hujan? Kuroko menutup kedua matanya, mengabaikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan ia seperti ini. Saat ini saja…

"Oi, Tetsu. Buka matamu, lihat ini… masih hangat dan asapnya mengepul,"

Kuroko membuka matanya.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Aomine Daiki yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sepasang iris yang menyipit dan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau lelah, heh?" Aomine terkekeh geli. Mengambil tempat yang sama, duduk di samping Kuroko. Menyerahkan bungkusan kertas berisi _yakisoba pan _di depan wajah Kuroko. "Kalau kau tidak ingin, aku bisa memakannya," candanya jail.

Refleks, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Aomine. Memang benar, _yakisoba pan_ itu masih hangat, mengeluarkan asap tipis bersamaan aroma ikan yang bersatu dengan mie dan saus. Menarik selera makannya, untuk saat ini.

"Ayo makan," sahut Aomine kemudian, _yakisoba pan_ yang berada di tangannya sudah termakan sebagian. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, "Pantas saja tubuhmu kecil dan kurus seperti itu, Tetsu. Kau harus sering mengisi perutmu,"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Lalu mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun."

Diliriknya sekilas Kuroko, tersenyum kecil, setelah itu kembali menepuk puncak kepala pemuda kecil itu berulang kali. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku membeli majalah Mai-chan pulang nanti,"

"Aomine-kun, di tanganmu terdapat saus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Rekor baru, Aomine!"

Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Teriakan dan sorakan bergema memenuhi indera pendengaran Aomine. Laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu mematikan mesin motornya, membuka helm, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengacaknya asal. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia dapatkan begitu turun dari motor adalah tepukan yang lumayan keras—cukup untuk membuat Aomine meringis—disertai rangkulan di sekeliling bahunya.

"Seperti biasa, waktumu akan lebih cepat lima detik dari biasanya," Kagami menyahut antusias. "Tak kusangka kau akan berani melewati persimpangan jalan Shibuya, bagaimana kalau kau menabrak semua lautan manusia itu?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Aomine sungguh malas memikirkannya. "Ceh! Untuk itu aku memerlukan _timing_ yang cocok, _Bakagami_,"

"Hei!" satu tepukan keras mengenai kepala Aomine, sengaja. "Seenaknya saja kau, _Ahomine_! Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kau baru bisa merasakannya bagaimana! Menyebalkan!"

Dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut Aomine. Tidak menepis lengan Kagami yang masih merangkul bahunya, membiarkan laki-laki dengan tinggi berbeda beberapa sentimeter darinya itu menariknya untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, anggota yang dimaksud Aomine di sini bukan tentang geng atau semacamnya. Tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini hanya sebuah perkumpulan pembalap liar sepertinya. Ya, entah hal itu bersifat negatif atau positif.

"Aku bingung," satu alis Aomine terangkat begitu Kagami bergumam kecil sambil melepaskan rangkulannnya. Berjalan mendahului Aomine.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih persimpangan jalan Shibuya? Kau tentu tahu resiko mangambil jalan itu sangatlah besar," jelas Kagami selanjutnya. Tidak ada nada mengejek di sana, lebih terdengar seperti peringatan.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tak ada jawaban yang bisa ditemukannya. Pertanyaan itu memang simpel, namun entah mengapa sedikit mengusik pikirannya. Persimpangan jalan Shibuya? Mengapa ia memilihnya? Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Ia tidak tahu jelas apa yang baru saja merasukinya, tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri ketika kedua tangannya menggas motor dan melaju di jalan itu. Tak ada rencana sebelumnya. Hanya saja…

"Hanya kenangan kecil," gumam Aomine tanpa sadar. Kagami menatapnya heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Hah?"

Kekehan kecil Aomine lakukan. "Ya, hanya kenangan kecil. Aku berusaha mengingat Tetsu di sana. Berusaha merasakannya kembali,"

"_Tetsu_?" satu alis Kagami terangkat, "Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kenanganku. Seperti itulah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!"

Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Menghirup udara sedalam mungkin, mengisi ruang kosong dalam paru-parunya. Ada helaan napas di sana, terselip penuh dengan kelegaan. Kedua iris madunya terpejam sejenak, tidak sampai satu menit kembali terbuka. Ah, langit di atasnya mulai mendung.

"Hei… Akashicchi, Aominecchi…" Kise merengek malas, memandang lesu kedua orang yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan Kise, sebenarnya. "Sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar terus seperti itu?"

Setidaknya kalimat terakhir Kise tadi berhasil menarik perhatian kedua adiknya. Sedikit menyesal ketika iris berbeda warna itu bertemu dengan sepasang iris madu Kise. Binar di kedua matanya tampak gusar.

"Salahkan dia, Ryouta," jari telunjuk Akashi terangkat, menunjuk tegas Aomine. "Kalau dia tidak tersesat, bisa dipastikan waktu kita tidak akan dihabiskan dengan mencarinya."

"Hah?!" Aomine tentu tidak terima. Enak saja disalahkan begitu. "Kalian sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku kan kalut mencari Tetsu,"

"Tidak perlu membawa nama Tetsuya, Daiki. Kalau kau tidak berhenti tiba-tiba hanya untuk melihat Mai-chan-mu itu, Tetsuya pasti tidak akan repot-repot menungumu."

"Hei… hei! Kenapa aku disalahkan sedangkan Tetsu tidak?"

"Itu karena kau biang dari semua ini,"

"Sialan, kau Akashi!"

Kise memutar kedua bola matanya. Lelah dengan sifat kedua adiknya yang satu ini. Meski dalam hati ia tidak bisa menahan tawa yang menggelitik relung hatinya. Momen pertengkaran kedua adiknya memang jarang terjadi. Bosan melihat mereka berdua, Kise menolehkan kepala. Nah, sekarang apa lagi? Di saat Aomine dan Akashi sibuk dengan urusan mereka, kali ini Kise mendapati satu orang pemuda lagi dan sikapnya yang berkebalikan dengan kedua adiknya. Kening Kise berkerut samar. Kuroko saat ini terlihat murung, dan lebih sering terlihat melamun.

"Kurokocchi?"

Satu panggilan, pemuda bersurai biru langit di sampingnya sama sekali tidak menoleh. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Ngg… Kurokocchi?"

Lagi, Kise memanggil. Namun kepala itu tidak terangkat.

Kise menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya panjang. Ia sadar, Kuroko tidak seperti ini sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan setelah ditemukan dari tersesatnya, Kuroko masih tersenyum. Tertawa mendapati Akashi yang mengomel karena Aomine begitu bodoh sampai bisa tersesat. Di Maji Burger pun seperti itu. Setidaknya sebelum Kise menemukan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Saat itu Kise melihatnya, raut wajahnya terlihat panik. Dan gugup.

Menebak kalau panggilannya akan dihiraukan, sebelah tangan Kise terangkat. Berhenti sejenak di udara, sampai hinggap di puncak kepala Kuroko. Seperti yang dilakukan Aomine sebelumnya, menepuk surai lembut itu pelan, lalu mengusapnya.

Berhasil. Tubuh Kuroko sempat tersentak kecil. Setelah itu kepalanya terangkat, menatap Kise dengan mata bulatnya. Lihat 'kan, Kise bahkan bisa menebak kalau tatapan mata biru itu tampak kosong. Menerawang.

"Jangan murung seperti itu, Kurokocchi,"

Sengaja, awal kalimat yang diucapkannya tidak dengan pertanyaan. Kise tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Kuroko ketika dirinya bertanya '_Kenapa Kurokocchi?_ _Ada apa?_' yang akan dijawab dengan nada datarnya, '_Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun_'.

Satu alis Kuroko terangkat. "Kenapa Kise-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

Daripada Kise yang bertanya, bukankah lebih baik ia yang mendapatkan pertanyaan?

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Kurokocchi tersenyum, hehehe…" tawa itu tak ada irama. Sekadar formalitas mencairkan suasana. "Kenapa? Apakah perjalanannya tidak menyenangkan?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Menolak hipotesis Kise tentangnya. "Tidak, Kise-kun. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian. Aku hanya…"

Jeda sejenak. Namun dengan sabar Kise menunggunya. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuang napas panjang, lalu terkekeh pelan. Rapuh. Jika boleh Kise katakan. Suara tawa kecil itu begitu rapuh.

"Sedang berpikir. Hanya itu." sahut Kuroko kemudian. Suaranya semakin mengecil.

"Tapi, Kurokocchi—"

"Ah! Hujan!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, refleks, Kise mendongak. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Dan apa yang dikatakan Aomine memang benar. Langit sepenuhnya sudah mendung. Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuha. Semula satu, dua, tiga… hingga akhirnya tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Basah, juga berkeroyokan.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau Akashi, hujan jadi turun 'kan!"

"Sembarangan kau, Daiki!"

Oh, sungguh. Kise sebal mendengarnya. "Ayo Kurokocchi…" satu tangannya mengamit pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menggenggamnya erat, lalu menariknya hingga tubuh itu terseret. "Kita susul saja mereka berdua dan mencari tempat berteduh,"

"Tunggu, Kise—"

Dan Kise tidak mendengarnya. Langkah kakinya mulai berlari dengan Kuroko mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mendapat protes dari Aomine dan Akashi ketika tapak-tapak kaki mereka berdua beradu cepat dengan aspal jalanan, sehingga membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil di sekitar mereka. Membahasi ujung kameja Akashi dan celana _jeans_ Aomine.

"Arghh! Sialan kau Kise!"

Yang Kise tahu, tangan yang saat ini digenggamnya begitu dingin. Beku. Entah karena rasa dingin rintik-rintik air, atau memang sebelumnya suhu tangan Kuroko memang seperti itu. Yang jelas, Kise hanya ingin menggenggamnya. Biarkan air hujan berubah fungsi menjadi sebuah tali _invisible_ di kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Tidak lebih. Kise hanya berharap dengan ini, senyum seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akan kembali.

"Menyenangkan sekali bukan, Kurokocchi?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryouta-kun! Angkat wajahmu sedikit! Ya, seperti itu. Tatap lensa kamera dengan fokus, jangan sampai melamun!"

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan temaran lampu _blitz_ yang berkedip-kedip. Kalimat perintah dan teguran sering terdengar. Wajah Kise tersenyum, namun hatinya berteriak ia tak sanggup. Bukan dalam arti ia menyerah dengan pekerjaannya, kondisi Kise saat ini belum bisa terbilang 'baik-baik saja'. Dan tersenyum palsu di depan lensa kamera benar-benar membuat batinnya kelalahan.

"Oke! Istirahat dua puluh menit! Ryouta-kun, ganti kostummu!"

Kise menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti, bermaksud ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

"Ryouta-kun, bisa kemari sebentar,"

Atau mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Aah, rasanya ia ingin meneriakan segala kalimat protes atau mungkin penolakan ketika sang fotografer, Aida Riko, memanggilnya. Tapi Kise tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Ia harus bersikap professional.

"Ada apa, Aidacchi?"

Gadis berambut pendek cokelat itu mendecakan lidah. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Ada apa denganmu, Ryouta-kun?"

Kedua alis Kise terangkat, tidak mengerti. "Aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak," Riko menggeleng pelan, "Hanya saja, sering kali aku melihatmu tidak fokus. Tatapan matamu, kosong. Tidak ada cerita di baliknya. Kemana perginya pikiranmu ketika di depan kamera?"

Lagi-lagi ia tidak fokus. Kise jadi merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Layaknya raga tanpa jiwa di dalamnya. Kise seperti boneka saja.

"Maafkan aku, Aidacchi." Kise membungkuk sopan. Menyesal sepenuhnya. "Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi,"

"Kurokocchi, huh?"

Kedua bola mata melebar. "Eh?"

"Aku melihat bibirmu mengucap kata itu dibalik lensa kamera. Memang tidak terdengar, tapi aku bisa menebaknya. 'Kurokocchi' itu yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika Kise tahu ia mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menduga mengucapkan nama itu ketika pemotretan berlangsung.

"Itu—"

"Seseorang yang penting," sela Riko kemudian. "Pikiranmu tadi tertuju pada orang yang bernama _Kurokocchi_ itu, bukan?"

Kise terdiam. Tak kuasa menjawab.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah Kurokocchi yang kau maksud ini pemuda yang pernah kemari dan mengantarkan barangmu yang tertinggal? Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja dia untuk datang kemari?" Riko tersenyum simpul. Menepuk bahu Kise pelan, sekaligus meminta jawaban dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"Tidak bisa," gumam Kise sambil menggeleng pelan. "Jangankan meminta, berharap sosoknya datang ketika aku merindukannya pun, Kurokocchi tidak akan pernah datang," senyum mengakhiri ucapannya. Menelan segala rasa yang memenuhi berbagai sudut hatinya.

"Eh? Kenapa ia tidak datang?"

Jeda sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Kise menjawab. "Kurokocchi saat ini hanya tersimpan di dalam kotak memoriku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tetsuya, kenapa keluyuran di malam hari?"

"Kurokocchi! Biar kutebak, pasti Kurokocchi mimpi buruk ya?"

"Oi, Tetsu! Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya terpaksa mengbrol dengan Kise dan Akashi,"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati sofa ruang tengah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas, tepat tengah malam. Tapi Kise, Aomine dan Akashi masih terjaga sambil mengobrol—entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Sebenarnya Kuroko terbangun karena tubuhnya menggigil sehingga memutuskan untuk meminum air hangat di dapur. Namun niatnya sirna begitu saja ketika kakak beradik itu sudah berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah. Mau tak mau Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga belum tidur?" pertanyaan retoris, memang. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di antara Akashi dan Aomine. Sedangkan Kise tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Entahlah." Kise yang menjawab pertanyaan. Mewakilkan jawaban kedua adiknya. "Mungkin karena hari ini begitu menyenangkan, kami jadi tidak bisa tertidur. Lain kali, aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian bertiga."

"Kise, kata-katamu aneh,"

"Ryouta, sejak kapan kau melankolis seperti itu,"

"Dasar! Kalau ingin menghabiskan waktu seperti tadi, kenapa tidak setiap hari saja. Aku benar 'kan, Tetsu?"

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"Untuk itu, terima kasih. Ryouta-nii, Daiki-nii, juga Seijuuro-nii..." _

**.**

**.**

**Owari~~~**

* * *

**A/N : Hehehe… ahirnya selesai juga. Seperti di summary, ini side story-nya "Secret". Bagi yang bingung, silahkan baca dulu fanfic itu, hehehe… (promosi terselubung). Oh ya, kalo bingung sama ceritanya, itu alurnya maju mundur. Karena ini lagi pake wifi sekolah dengan ngambil quota secara illegal, jadi Suki mau pamit dulu/digiles. Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya ^o^ **

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? XD**


End file.
